Unwelcome
by LadyofaLake
Summary: Castiel had never seen anything like the man standing before him. He didn't belong there, he was wrong, alien. Yet there was something stopping the angel from killing him, something like curiosity. Or even fear...
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, so we go in, Sammy you go through the back, and- Cas, are you even listening?" Dean demanded with a scowl.

The two hunters and the angel were occupying a small both in a quiet corner of a generic diner. The small town had a paper chock full of strange disappearances, so they had decided to check it out. Instead of listening to the plan, however, Castiel was looking nervously at their surroundings.

"Something's wrong." the angel informed the brothers.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, this whole town has got a bat coming out of its ass, care to be more specific?"

"Something's wrong _here._" Castiel continued to squirm in his seat and glance over his shoulder and out the window.

"And...?"

Cas shot Dean a look. "And I don't know what it is, which makes things even more wrong."

"Oh, well _that's_ helpful." Dean replied with another eye roll. He put some money on the table and stood up.  
"C'mon, let's get out of here."

The trio got up from their seats. Sam thanked their waitress, and they headed out the door. They were halfway across the street when Castiel stopped suddenly, staring at something with a mixture between curiosity and horror in his eyes.

"There." he said.

"What?" Dean spun on his heel, reaching for his knife. Castiel simply nodded in the direction.

There was a couple walking down the sidewalk, their clasped hands swinging between them. One was a tall, skinny man wearing a blue pinstripe suit and Converse, his brown hair spiked in a wild but purposeful way on top of his head. He was gazing down adoringly at a pretty blonde girl in a pink hoodie and jeans who was gazing up at him in the same fashion.

"What, haven't you seen PDA before?" Dean asked, but the angel was already marching down the street. "Cas! Cas, wait!"

Castiel strode up to the... _thing_ and its human companion. The strange man may have looked human, but everything about him just screamed _wrong!_ He stopped two yards away from it, too disgusted and (he admit) too scared to go any closer.

"You don't belong here." the angel growled, locking It in his gaze.

"Oi, you don't exactly look like you belong in a town like this either, mate!" the female human said defensively.

"Rose," the thing said quietly, a warning tone in its voice. He stepped in between Castiel and the human in what looked like... Protection, as if something so wrong, so _strange_ could possibly feel that emotion.

Cas suddenly felt Dean's hand clap his shoulder.

"Don't mind my friend here," the hunter said, laughing nervously. He shot the angel a look. "He just gets a little jumpy around tourists, that's all."

"Dean." Castiel growled warningly.

"Oh, but that's just it, isn't it?" the thing said, a grin stretching across its face. It pulled what appeared to be glasses out of its suit and put them on. He stepped closer to the angel, a curious gleam in its eye.

"Look at you!" it told Castiel in a praising tone, like that given to a child. "You're simply _beautiful!_ So powerful, yet somehow native; how have I not ran into one of your kind before? Multi-dimensional beings, perhaps? But somehow tied to this planet, why is that? Maybe symbiotic with the humans without them knowing it? Maybe-? No..." it rocked back and forth on its heels, examining him. "Oh this is just _brilliant_- What are you?"

"I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel stated, starting to lose his patience.

The thing clapped it hands twice in excitement.

"Oh, of course you are! I should have seen it before. I mean blimey," it let out a low whistle. "Look at those wings! If they aren't a giveaway, I don't know what is. Very impressive, by the way, you should be proud of yourself. They look quite well kept- Well, it's not like I've seen other angel wings to compare them to, but for a first impression, they are marvelous-"

"Get away from me!" Castiel burst out, his eyes wide with, with fear, as it reached out for one of his quivering wings. He- It- was just so _wrong_, so _alien_, the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." Castiel growled.

"Doctor..." the female human whimpered fearfully. The thing didn't respond other than blocking her from the angel's view, trying to shelter her. Why?

"Cas..." Dean said warningly, grabbing his arm as if to hold him back.

"Oh, now that's just rude!" the thing, the "Doctor", as he was referred to, squawked. "Here I am, complimenting your wings, and you just throw a death threat at me! I mean, it's not like I'm not used to it, believe me, but I wasn't even doing anything wrong this time, I _swear!_ We were just sightseeing! See, I can hardly ever get the TARDIS to land in America, she seems to have an attachment to Britain on this planet, specifically England- I can see why, lovely country, not that this country isn't lovely, either- but anyway, I set her on random, we end up in this quaint little town- although I heard about those disappearances, it seems a bit strange, doesn't it? People stolen straight out of the blue! Hutaluran abductions, if you ask me, they're always doing shifty experiments, and they tend to target Level Six or lower planets, and as this is a Level Five, it's probably them, in fact, they're probably still in orbit-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Dean barked, pulling out his knife and successfully stopping the strange man from continuing further. He flicked it at Cas. "_You_ play nice. This means no killing, maiming, or angel mojo-ing of any kind in the next half hour." he turned to the man. "_You_ get your scrawny ass outta here before your time runs out. Am I clear?"

"Crystal!" the man said happily.

"Good." Dean said. He thought that the guy was strange, but his hunting instincts didn't pick up anything, well, evil.

"Dean." Cas said, as if explaining something very simple. "This man isn't what he appears to be. He doesn't belong on this planet. He is wrong, alien-"

"I prefer the term 'extraterrestrial'." the extraterrestrial quipped.

"Is he evil?" the hunter asked the angel.

"Well, not exactly, but he has no right to be here-"

"Play. Nice."

"...We will discuss this at a later time." Castiel crossed his arms and moved his lips in what could be interpreted as a pout.

"...What are you laughing at?" Dean asked the girl with the alien, who seemed to be holding back giggles.

"Nothing." she raised her hands and eyebrows.

"You have thirty minutes. I would get moving back to your flying saucer or whatever."

"Right then!" the alien said. He offered his hand to Dean. "I'm the Doctor, this is the lovely Rose, I would say it was nice to meet you all but, well... Hopefully next time it will be better! Well, hopefully there isn't a next time, I don't mean to be rude, but anyway, yes, we should be off! _Allons-y!_"

He grabbed Rose's hand, they ran around the corner, and disappeared. Soon a strange _vworp_ing sound could be heard, a strange wind blowing into their faces.

Dean looked over at Sam. He had forgotten he was there, but now the taller brother looked like Christmas had come six months early.

"What is it, Captain Nerd?" Dean sighed.

"Do you know who we just met?" Sam said, practically jumping up and down. "That was the Doctor. _The_ Doctor. I didn't think he was real! He was _right there!_ What we just heard was the TARDIS! It's his ship, it's said that it can travel through time-"

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. "Alright, alright, calm down before you pull something."

"Even powerful demons have legends about him-"

"Sam..." Dean growled.

The trio walked off into the sunset, trying not to think too hard on the fact that they had just met an actual alien. As if their lives needed to be more complicated.

* * *

_I love these shows._


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sighed, content. The bees were so beautiful, always buzzing, flower to flower.

"Two hundred fifty seven," the angel counted happily as the bumble bee landed on a tiger lily. He look over to the insect. "Congratulations. You're going above and beyond your duties of pollination."

He leaned back, assuming the cross-legged position he had been sitting in for the last nine hours. He loved this garden. There were hundreds of specie of flower, frequented by butterflies, grasshoppers, aphids, ladybugs, and best of all, bees. He had occasionally seen small mammals and birds pass through, but they never stayed long. Not like the bees. The bees stayed as long as their tasks of collection required, sometimes longer. They were content to simply buzz, land, collect; buzz, land, collect. No need for unnecessary violence, no, no violence was required in their tasks.

"You know, I used to partake in fighting," Castiel informed the bee. "I think your methods are much better... Especially the honey making."

Castiel started humming to himself, trying to ignore the gaping silence in his head. Something familiar pulled at the back of the angel's mind as a strange gust of wind blew through the flower garden. He looked behind him,  
A strange-wrong blue box had appeared on a nearby patch of grass, the strange-wrong-disgusting-horrible-fearful-great-powerful-_alien_ man standing in between the angel and it. Castiel smiled.

"Hello again," the angel greeted the alien serenely. Looking into its eyes, his face fell. "Why do you look so sad?"

The alien quickly replaced the pitying look on his face with a sad smile. "Nothing."

"That's a strange reason." Castiel said matter-of-factly. He looked up at the other man. He patted the grass next to him and smiled warmly. "Join me in watching the bees."

"Alright then." the Timelord sat down next to the angel, clasping his gangly legs up to his chest.

"I suppose it would be more polite if I stopped referring to you as 'the alien' or 'the disgusting wrong thing'." the angel said peacefully, watching a passing butterfly. He looked at the disgusting wrong thing next to him. "Although you still repulse me and make me want to erase you from existence. But, if we're going to be watching the bees in each other's presence, it would be more comfortable if we called each other by name. I am called Castiel."

"Yes, I suppose it would be easier if I could stop referring to you as just 'the angel'. I assume you aren't the only one of your kind." the alien said happily. "It's nice to meet you, Castiel. I'm the Doctor."

The Broken Angel and the Lonely God sat in silence for awhile, the only sound the occasional buzzing.

"I might be." Castiel said finally, focusing on a particularly fuzzy bumble bee.

"You might be what, exactly?"

"I might be the only one of my kind." the angel said nonchalantly. "My brothers and sisters are never this quiet. It distracts me from the bees. And the flowers. Maybe I should inform Dean."

"Multi-dimensional beings held together by a psychic link... Now that's broken and you've gone mad." the Doctor whispered sorrowfully.

"Oh, it's not me. It's everyone else that's crazy." Castiel informed him. He sighed. "Although, the silence does hurt, a little." he said, tapping his temple twice. "I think even Jimmy's gone, now."

"Jimmy being... your host?" the Doctor's eyes were carefully guarded.

"My vessel." the angel corrected. "He gave himself willingly. We aren't demons, we don't take them without permission. But Jimmy left, anyway. I don't know where he went."

The Doctor nodded, deciding not to press the matter. They continued sitting in silence.

"If it's any consolation, I'm the last of my kind, as well." the Doctor said quietly. "I went mad, too, at first. I destroyed anything I came across, committed more genocide than I had already." he shivered. "Being alone in your head, isn't it horrible?"

"I appreciate your attempt at comfort through solidarity, but really, I'm fine." Castiel assured him. "Everyone says I'm broken, but I feel infinitely better than I did before."

The angel suddenly looked around, realizing something. "Where's your human friend? The female you were with the last time we met."

"Oh," the Doctor looked at the ground. "She's- She's gone."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"That's okay," the angel said, pulling out a small cardboard box. "You can still play Yahtzee with two people."

* * *

_I just watched the Supernatural Season 7 finale and I was just struck by the similarity between these two. Thus, this is now a two-shot._


End file.
